At the end of every road is always another beginning
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: This is a One-shot about Keitaro and Sarah. I don't know how to summerise it, so if you wanna know what's in it! Read it! I don't own the Characters or the show! R & R


his is a Story I thought about after reading 'Love Hina: Consequences' by 'Snafu the Great'. It was vary interesting and despite the horrible things that Shinobu went through, since she didn't deserve it, I greatly enjoyed the story, and decided to write one that was similar, but also different and focus on him getting with a different girl. this is a Keitaro and Sarah story I hope you enjoy it! (If the name I chose as his new name belongs to someone, I'm sorry, I just chose one at random.) This is only a One-shot!

It was a late evening in the Hinata house. Keitaro had been packing his bag's to leave, He had over heard a plan that Motoko, Naru, and Kitsune were talking about, and not only that, but Motoko had somehow managed to get Shinobu and Su on their side, What surprised him though was that Sarah had been against the idea, and as he was thinking about it the little blonde headed girl crept into his room.

"Keitaro?" She whispered, her voice laced with sadness, pulling the young man from his thoughts.

"Yea?" Keitaro answered turning to look at the young girl.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you stay here... but I think you'd be happier some where else..." Sarah said, earning a smile from Keitaro which lifted her spirits.

"It's okay, thank you for not siding with them... I'm gonna talk to Seta about getting him to come get you. I think it would be best if you left the Hinata Apartments." Keitaro explained gently placing his hand on her shoulder, not noticing the blush that made its way to her face as she nodded.

"Alright, Take care and keep in touch okay? Papa Is hoping to take you with on the next dig." the blonde girl said.

"Actually, why don't you come with me and we can go to your dad's office?" Urishima asked, "We can explain to him what happened, then head out to a dig site or something." Keitaro said which caused the girl to perk up and nod vigorously So he picked up his bags and slipped out of the Inn, waited a bit and once Sarah joined him, they took a late glance at their old home with no regrets they left while the girls slept, and as he quietly descended the stairs, as she took his cell out of his pocket and dialed Seta's number. "Hello Seta? Yea, I'm headed to your office right now, Sarah's with me, I'll explain when I get there. Ya, bye." He said then hung the phone up.

When morning came the girls were searching every where for him. "Where is he?!" Naru yelled as she tore through room after room looking for him.

"I don't know Naru, let's recheck his room, maybe he left a note telling us he was going into town or something." Motoko sujested earning a nod from Naru, Both girls then headed to his room and opened the door. Indeed there was a note on his desk, ignored the last time they came here. When Naru picked the note up and read it, she began shaking.

"Whats wrong Naru?" Motoko asked as she walked up and peered over her friends shoulder at the note. "I'm leaving the Hinata Inn, I won't be returning either, To bad your plan never happened huh Narusegawa? Good luck finding a manager who would run the Hinata sane asylum, Which houses 2 bitchy girls who attack any male who gets near them and a drunken whore who's one step away from opening her legs for the next guy to foot her bar tab. I'll let you know, It had NOT been a pleasure staying at the Hinata Inn."

Naru was still shaking, Not because she was mad, no, but because she was happy. "YES! He's gone! Let's go tell Kitsune!" Naru exclaimed and both them rushed over to Kitsune's room.

Kitsune had just woken up when the two girls came bursting into her room. "What the hell girls?!" She yelled.

"He's gone! He packed up all his stuff last night and left!" Naru stated, earning a smile from Kitsune.

"Well how about that, never thought he'd left on his own." Kitsune said looking at Naru then Motoko.

"Apparently he got wind of our plan and decided to leave before it happened, which makes it a lot easier on us." Motoko said calmly.

"I see, but if his family see's that note then we will be fingered as the ones who drove him off." Kitsune stated.

"Don't worry, I'll forge another note stated he couldn't handle it here and decided to leave." Naru said, as she smirked, and got Motoko to grin.

The next few days were a bit eventful with the look for Keitaro. Once Hinata read the note, she was disappointed and went looking for her grandson only to find out that he had not only dropped out of collage, but had removed himself from the family register which of course shocked the girls of Hinata sou, as well as his mother and father, who were also disappointed Kanako was depressed for the few days after her brother had left the family, but gladly took over the Hinata Sou for her grandmother, except she ruled the building with an iron fist, Naru and Motoko knew not to do the stuff they did to Keitaro, and Kitsune was forced to keep her drinking habits under control, and pay her rent, or fear the wrath of the small girl.

We join the young man who had just arrived at Tokyo U the night he left. He casually stepped into his bosses office. "Seta you here?" "Papa!" Keitaro and Sarah called out.

"In the back guys!" Seta yelled in return and the two made it to the study room in the back, and entered the room. "So... What caused this last minute meet up?" He asked looking at his part-timer questionably.

"I had over heard the Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko talking about chasing me out of the house with some plan they cooked up, They also talked in younger girls to side with them." Keitaro explain, which Caused Seta to look at his daughter with a disappointed look causing her to look down. "Sarah was the only one who sided with me, I didn't think it would be safe for her to stay in the Hinata sou with them, so I brought her here with me." He further explained, and softened his expression and gave his daughter a gentle pat on the head showing her that she did a good job. She smiled brightly up at her father.

"You did a good job Sarah." he said earning a hug from his daughter.

"Thanks Dad, Keitaro need's a place to stay. But I told him about that new dig site you wanted to go to, so we headed here, also " wanna talk to you alone for a minute." she explained then looked at Keitaro who took the hint and back out of the office closing the door.

"What do you wanna talk about Hun?" He asked growing a little concerned.

"W-well... The reason I sided with Keitaro... I guess..." She said blushing a little.

Her father raised and eye brow at how she acted, in all his time of knowing the small girl, she had never acted like this. "sure what about it?" He asked as he tried to guess what his daughter was going to say.

"W-well... I sorta... you know... like Keitaro..." She explain as she blush made it to her ears.

"Uhhhh... I'm not following you sweety. Like as in as an older brother or friend?" He asked earning a no from the girl.

"A-as... a boy..." She explain hiding her cheeks with her hands, causing her father to look at her speechless and jaw dropped. "O-of course I won't do anything! I just wanted... to tell you just in case... I try to change around him..." She said lowering her head.

Seta sighed and lifted her head up to look at him. "Don't worry, I'm not mad, Keitaro's a great student and a kind and loving man. I have no doubt that he'd take care of you. But not until your older. But that also means you'll have a rough time, since a few girls might try to go after him." He explained in a serious voice.

"I-I know! I wanted to talk to you first... and maybe hoped you could set him up with an arranged marriage with me, you know, for when I turn 18..." the young blonde haired girl asked giving her father a pleading look.

He sighed then looked his daughter in the eye. "I'll try, there's no guarantee but I'll do my best. Go wait outside and send him in." He said earning a hug from her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!" Yelled the girl then bounded out the door pushing Keitaro in.

"Whoa she seemed really happy. Did you wanna talk to me about the dig?" Keitaro asked closing the door behind him.

"Well... in a bit, First I wanted to talk to you about Sarah. It seem's she has a crush on you." He said causing the younger male to blush.

"W-w-what? But she's only 13!" Keitaro said in a loud whisper, so he wouldn't be heard through the door. receiving a nod as a thank you.

"Yes, But she asked me to arrange a marriage with you for when she turns 18, I don't want to pressure you or anything, and she might find someone else by that time, So here it is. Will you marry my daughter Sarah Mcdougal when she turns 18?" He asked taking a serious tone.

Keitaro sighed and closed his eyes thinking. 'Sarah was the only girl from Hinata sou that sided with me, and lately has been the only one to talk to me on friendly terms, that was probably due to Motoko turning Su and Shinobu on me, but if they had seriously trusted me then they wouldn't of turned on me. Sarah has been really nice to me the past few week's since Motoko tried to get her to side with them. guess seeing Naru try to run me away gave her the courage to try and win my heart. which I guess she has. So there is no reason to say no is there?' Keitaro thought.

Seta grew a little worried and started to think of idea's on how to brake the bad news when Keitaro broke him out of his thoughts. "Yes, I will." Keitaro said.

"Eh?" Seta said taken back and thought he heard wrong. "Could you repeat that?" he asked.

"I said yes, I will. Sarah was the only person who sided with me before I left, even my aunt started giving me cold looks. So I guess.. even though she's 13, I have a bond with her, and can see it changing into something romantic as we get older. I'm gonna drop out of collage so my family can't find me, I also want to change my name." Keitaro said earning a nod from Seta.

"Thank you, and yea that would be a good idea. I've got some friends in the government I'll contact them so I can start the process. what name did you have in mind?" he asked a bit curious.

"Yoshino Arata. Arata being the first name." Keitaro said.

"I see, I'll began the process, and please, when the time comes, take care of my daughter." Seta asked bowing slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her and keep her safe." Keitaro now Arata stated bowing in return. both returned to a sitting position just as they heard a knock. "Come in!" Arata yelled so she could hear, and as she made her way inside she was blushing.

"S-so? How'd it go?" She asked, fear in her eyes hidden behind her nervous smile.

"He agreed, when you turn 18, he will marry you. His name will also be changed to Yoshino Arata." Seta said.

"R-really?! But why Yoshino Arata?" She asked walking over looking up at her fiance, causing her to blush. 'He's my fiance now! I'm so happy!' She thought.

"It means new joyious life. Which is something I have now." Keitaro said also blush at his future bride. 'It will be weird for a while, but she is truely the only female I can trust.

"O-oh... I see.." Sarah said as she fidgeted pressing her fingers togeather.

"Hey Ke- I mean Arata, Do you mind if i call Haruka over here and explain this to her? I'm sure if I explain it to her, she'll understand." Seta asked hoping to spear her from being hated by her nephew.

"You can try. I can't guarantee anything though." Arata said nervously, Seta nodded in understanding and pulled out his cell.

30 minutes later Haruka was standing in his office not pleased by being woken up this early in the morning. "This had better be good Seta." She said anger clearly in her voice.

"Oh trust me it is. Keitaro is leaving Hinata Sou for good." He said bluntly.

"What? There's no way my nephew would do something like that." She said confusion clearly written on her face.

"It's true Haruka, I wont be returning to the Hinata Sou." Arata said stepping out from behind a cabinet.

"Why's that? I knew Naru and the girls were planning on running you off, and was upset with you for not doing anything to stop them, but why should you be the one to leave?" Haruka asked turning her anger at him.

"Because I want a fresh start, I'm going to forget my promise's to those girls and start over." He said determination in his eyes.

"I see. I'm glad you finally decided on doing something for yourself." Haruka said calming down then noticed Sarah behind him. "What about Sarah? She did her part in causing you trouble." she asked giving her nephew a confused look when Sarah grabbed onto his shirt.

"well, Sarah was the only one there to side with me, and has been nice to me for the past few weeks. So I've forgiven her." Arata stated then gently held Sarah close.

"That's not all, right Arata?" Seta said, hinting for him to tell her. The former Urishima nodded in understanding.

"Wait Arata? Whats with that?" Haruka asked, still wondering why the little girl was clinging to him.

"I'm changing my name, and I have already removed myself from the Urishima family register. There's one more thing though." He said as a blush slowly made itself visible on his face, while Sarah hid her face in his shirt.

"Oh? And what might that be?" She asked slightly amused that Sarah was behaving, and acting like she was.

"Me and Sarah have arranged a marriage between us, when she turns 18 we will be married." Arata stated bluntly.

"I see, I could tell she had a crush on you, I mean she is at that age, I did it to when I was her age, picking on the boy I had a crush on." Haruka stated getting the desired reaction from the little girl who was now blushing fiercely.

"H-h-h-h-how long h-have you known?" she asked, extremely nervous.

"Hmmm well... you lived with us for 2 years, and you started seriously picking on him 6 months into that time, so a year and a half." Haruka stated and the girl fell to her hands and knee's.

"Not even the other girls knew I liked him... Though I guess that's not surprising with how dumb they are." Sarah reasoned and stood back up. "So your not against mine and his relationship?" she asked nervously.

"Nope, just don't go farther than need be right now." Haruka stated glaring at her former nephew.

"I wouldn't dare!" He shot back causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"You know though." Seta said gaining everyone's attention. "Don't they usually seal the arranged marriage with something? since we still have to get him his new identity, so it can't be on paper, yet." He stated.

"Yea, What do you think Arata?" Haruka asked.

"Well..." he started but before he could get his point across Sarah broke in.

"A kiss..." She stated softly, earning a few looks from those in the room.

"What did you say?" Seta asked nervously.

"A kiss... A promise sealed by the kiss of the other." Sarah stated as she continued to hide her face in her fiance's shirt.

"You know it has to be viewed by 2 other people right?" Haruka asked, and received a nod from the girl. "I'm guessing we're the witnesses." She reasoned out.

'M-my little girl wanted to kiss him in front of me?! I... I don't want her to but... If he can make her happy... then I'll allow it.' Seta thought and nodded.

"I guess that's a good way to do it." Arata stated and sat in a chair so he was eye level with Sarah, and blushing just as brightly as she is. 'This will be the beginning of our lives, from here on out, we will be getting closer and closer.' Arata thought and leaned over pressing his forehead against Sarah's, as they both closed their eyes. When they opened them He was surprised by what he saw in them. Not fear, and she wasn't nervous, all he saw was love, pure and simple, he gave her a caring smile, then leaned in slowly closing his eyes, she did the same, and when their lips met, they both felt electricity run through their bodies, the kiss lasted but a few seconds, but seemed like an eternity to them. And as they separated, they gave each other a loving smile.

The next day the 4 were on a plane bound for a dig site in eastern japan. The next 5 years were spent traveling from dig site to dig site, with Arata learning how to fight from Seta, and with all the artifact's they found along with ancient civilization's Arata could afford an easy life for him and his girlfriend who he risked his life for on multiple occasion's to save her. one of the most extreme cases was her being abducted by a tribe who planned on using her as a sacrifice for their god. Arata got there just in time to save her. He swore that from that moment on that he would do his best to protect her from anyone or anything. And after 5 years, the 4 find themselves back in their home town, ready to relax.

Arata changed over the course of his travels, now a 25 year old man, He decided to grow his hair out, which he now wore in a pony-tail, His skin tanned giving her a foreign look, he also got rid of his old glasses and started to wear contact's since they made doing excavations easier. Sarah has grown taller in the 5 years she was gone, now an 18 year old women, As she changed from a kid into a women she go some curves, she decided to cut her hair, which was now up to her neck instead of down to her back, she grew mature since her boyfriend acted like a kid most of the time, she had to fix a lot of his 'Accidents' as they had come to be known. Seta and Haruka hadn't changed in the least except for a few wrinkles by their eyes, time had been merciful to them.

We join the four at a hotel Haruka and Seta shared one room, while Sarah and Arata shared another. The four are currently in Seta's in Haruka's room.

"So, first things first, I got a call form my mother yesterday," Haruka stated then looked at the other 3. "She was really worried about me. Good news though Arata, they stopped searching for you, they must have finally come to terms that you weren't coming back." Haruka said giving him a smile.

"Thats good, hey Haruka, Do you want to help me with something?" Arata asked suddenly taking a serious tone.

"Depends, what is it you need help with?" She asked as she, Seta and Sarah looked at him questionably.

"I wanna buy the Hinata apartments from Granny." Arata said closing his eyes.

Haruka on the other hand looked at him like he should already know the answer. "You know Granny won't sell that place, not unless you buy it for double what it's worth."

"You mean she'd actually sell the thing?" Sarah asked shocked.

"Yea, but she's greedy so she wont sell it for what the family bought for it. She'll ask for double the amount, and won't go lower." Haruka stated.

"Hmmm... be right back, gonna go change, I'll think about it later." He said then left the room. once inside his room he pulled out his phone and dialed Hinata's cell number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hinata Urishima speaking, May I ask who's calling?" She said in a cheerful tone.

"Yea, My name is Yoshino, Arata, and I was wondering what price you'd sell the Hinata Inn for." he stated changing his voice a little.

"Well, seeing as how its been in the Family for generation's I'd sell it for 20 milion yen." She said as she went to a book and wrote down some numbers.

"Alright, I'll buy it. Fax me the contract to sign and I'll fax it back. I'll bring the money in a few days, you can give me the deed then." he replyed while taking his shirt off and tossing on another one.

"Alright, I'll be expecting you in a few days, bye" Hinata said then hung up her phone. after texting a fax number to her he changed, and by the time he was done the fax machine kicked on and printed the contract, once he signed he re-faxed it. "I'm gonna turn that place around, Add more room's and more honest and well behaved girls as tenets. He left his room and walked back into Seta's and Haruka's room. Haruka didn't look happy.

"So you went ahead and bought the Inn? I just got a call from Mom." She stated starring at him.

"Yes i did, I wanna increase the size of the building, and repair it to how it use to be. This way me and Sarah can live our day's peacefully, I don't like having her risk her life." Arata stated and sat next to Sarah. "She's too important to me."

Haruka sighed, she knew he was doing this for the girl he loved. "Alright, When are you due for the hand over of the deed?" Haruka asked.

"the day after tomorrow." He said as Sarah rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, lets get some sleep we have a lot of preparations to do tomorrow." Seta said then chased Sarah and Arata out of the room.

"hahaha couldn't wait to get us out of there. So Sarah, When do you want to have the wedding?" He asked as they made their way into their own room.

Sarah blushed at the question. "W-well... next week?" She said leaning against her soon to be husband.

"Sure. To think, 5 years and our love is still just as strong for each other." He said holding her close.

"Mmmm... 6 years for me, since I loved you before we left Hinata Sou." Sarah said then pushed Arata on the bed. "we're not really planing on sleeping tonight are we?" She asked.

"Only if you don't want to." He said as his lips formed into a grin.

"hehe, your such a Dork." She stated before being pulled down into a passionate kiss.

"Yea, But I'm your Dork." He said before he was cut off by another kiss. That night was a restless night.

As the Sun rose so did Sarah and Arata, having spent most of their time sleeping during the night and awake at the first site of the sun, changing the sleeping scheduled will take some work. Sarah rolled on her side nuzzling her cheek against her lovers chest. "Hehe, your appetite is unrivaled my love." He said bring a blush to the girls face.

"Says the man who's stamina could out last a horse." Sarah shot back causing Him to blush as well. The both laughed and Sarah got out of bed stretching giving her Fiance a full view of her body. He quickly had to cover himself. "See what I mean? We finished 4 hours ago and your already rearing to go." said the girl as she moved to the shower swaying her hips, she stopped at the door frame. "care to join me?" She asked before slipping into the bathroom, and like a bat out of hell Arata was up and in the bathroom. With how much the two did it you'd think they were trying for a kid.

Once they were out of the shower and dressed they left the room at the same time Seta and Haruka did, who were blushing like hell. "Can't you two keep it down?honestly we could hear you from the bedroom!" Haruka stated as she rubbed her temples.

the two youngest laughed. "hahaha Sorry sorry, We didn't know we were being that loud. But anyway, Sarah wanted to have the wedding next week, what do you guys think?" He asked Haruka and Seta.

"That would be good, your buying the Inn tomorrow, We can hold the wedding there." Haruka stated as she fixxed her hair.

"Hey that's a good idea, We won't have to rent out a chapel. What do you think Hun?" Arata asked turning to face his soon to be wife.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I wonder if Su and Mei would come?" Sarah asked as she leaned against her lover.

"We can always ask tomorrow." He stated holding her in his arms.

"Yea true, Shall we get going? We're going to miss lunch if we wait here any longer." Sarah said, and the group left bound for a restaurant After lunch the group went their separate ways, Seta and Haruka decided to pay the Hinata apartments a visit, while Arata and Sera went back to the hotel. They spent their night in each others arms talking about the future they were going to have, and as both of them drifted to sleep, they intertwined their fingers, their engagement rings shining in the moonlight.

The next morning Arata some how managed to sleep till 10 am, which is quite late for him to wake up. When he tried to get up to head to the bathroom, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist to keep him down. "Mmmmm... 10 more minutes..." Sarah said as she snuggled closer to him.

'She's awake just doesn't want to get out of bed, we need to eat still before we head over to Hinata Sou.' He thought. 'I'll wake her.' he thought again and leaned down and gently nibbled her ear.

"Ep!" She sprang up and tackled him off the bed.

"hahahahahaha!" she heard her fiance laughing as she clung to him. "That was so cute!" He said as he wrapped his around around her waist. "are you awake my love?" He asked looking down at her.

"Mou... Can't you wake me up like a normal person would!" She yelled pressing her forehead against his glaring at his eyes.

"I would, but we're far from normal." He stated matter-of-factly, which only made her blush and bury her head into his chest mumbling something.

"What'd you say?" He asked as he leaned closer.

She took this chance and lifted her head so her mouth was at his ear. "BAKA!" She yelled, right into his ear which he covered a moment later.

"hehe... ouch." he said and gently nuzzled her close. "I'm sorry, forgive me?" He asked in a sincere tone.

"I'll forgive you, but you have to treat me to dinner tonight." She said as she stood up.

"Alright, fair enough. We should get ready to leave, we still have to eat breakfast before we head over to Hinata Sou" Arata said looking at his watch.

"Alright lets take a quick shower, Nothing funny this time mister, then get dressed and head out." Arata Nodded in understanding, more so since the last time he tried that they were to tired to do anything the next day. which left Haruka and Seta to dig by themselves, and they ended up pissing off an entire tribe and were both running for their lives. They made it out alive but if the tribe saw them again... well it wouldn't be peaceful.

After showering, and getting dressed, Sarah and Arata met up with Seta and Haruka in the lobby. After heading out... with Haruka driving... they got to a restaurant and ate, once finished they headed to Hinata Inn. and are now standing in front of the stairs that least up to it.

"Never thought I'd be back here like this." Arata said then looked at his Fiance.

"Don't worry, you look nothing like you use to, No one will even notice who you are, and if they do..." She leaned up to whisper into his ear. "I'll let you do what ever you want tonight." She said and giggled when she saw him shiver.

"Right! Let's go." Arata said then led the group up the stairs. When they reached the top everyone was waiting. Hinata Urishima, Shinobu Maehara, Naru Narusegawa, Kaolla Su, Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno, Motoko Aoyama, Ema Maeda, and a few new tenets.

"Hello Mr. Yoshida, Welcome to the Hinata Inn. Would you like to Tour the place?" Hinata asked.

"No thank you, I can guess how the inside looks from the blue prints." Arata said causing the blonde next to him to laugh.

"Granny Hina, It's been long time." Sarah said as she bowed.

"My is that you Sarah? I hardly recognize you. I take it you and this gentleman here are togeather?" Hinata asked.

"Y-yes, We're going to be married next week."

"Congratulations!" Su yelled running over to the girl, then looked up at her groom to say the same, till something caught her eye. "Keitaro?" She said causing everyone to freeze.

"No your mistaken, My name is Yoshida Arata, Who might you be?" He asked trying to cover for himself.

"Hmmmm..." Su said as she studied him, then left.

Sarah then remembered Su's Keitaro finder, and face palmed.

"Whelp, I guess were toast. Quick hand the money to Granny Hina before she gets back." Sarah said in a whisper.

Arata walked up to Hinata and set the briefcase down in front of her and opened it. "20 Mil, just as asked. Now the deed please?" He asked holding his hand out.

"Vary well." Hinata said after checking the contents, she handed the deed over to Arata. "What are you planning on doing to the place? Will you be evicting the tenets?"

"No, I'm going to increase its size, so that it can hold a lot more people." Arata said as he looked over the deed and handed it to Sarah then waited for the inevitable.

"Keitaro found!" Said an electronic voice as it shot out of the Inn and straight into his face. "Gah!... Was starting to get use to not deal with this type of stuff." He said as Sarah helped him up.

"So it's really true? Your Keitaro?" Kitsune asked stepping forward.

"No." He stated flatly causing her to step back. "Keitaro Urishima is dead, My name is now Yoshida Arata.

Ema stepped out and walked up to him and studied him. "you know... He sure doesn't look like the type of person who would beat girls." She said off-handed causing Motoko, Naru, and Kitsune to freeze, after the girls got a new tenet who was hoping to meet the one known as 'Urashima-sempai' They told her that he beat the girls in the apartments an demanded more rent than they had to pay.

"What do you mean?" He asked also studying her. "And who are you?"

"Ah where's my manner's, my name is Ema Maeda, and I'm a second year Ronin, trying to get into Tokyo U." She answered bowing slightly.

"Ah i see, My name is Yoshida Arata, and this beautiful young women over here is my Fiance, Sarah Mcdougal." He said bowing then motioning to Sarah behind him who also bowed.

"Excuse me." Another tenet who he didn't know spoke up. "My name is Miyuki senada, And I was wondering how old you two are." The girl asked.

"Its nice to meet you, and I'm currently 25, my Fiance is 18. Why do you ask?" Arata asked confusion lacing his voice.

"W-well... we heard a lot about Sarah-sempai from Shinobu-sempai and Su-sempai. How long have you 2 been engaged?" She asked her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Su and Shinobu walked up to her also curious about it.

"Ehh..." he was wondering weather or not he should tell them, he looked at back Sarah for help, she giggled and stepped up to the girls.

"we have been engaged for 5 years." She explain and all the girls gasped.

"Y-you mean he proposed to you when you were only 13?!" Motoko said then glared at the man, but he showed no signs of being intimidated. 'That's weird, back then if we so much as looked at him he'd be on his knee's begging to be forgiven.' She thought.

"You pervert!" Naru shouted and went to punch him but only hit air, which confused not only her but Motoko as well. "W-what the?" She questioned as she looked around.

Sarah just sighed. "Narusegawa, would you please restrain yourself from trying to hit my Fiance? I was the one who proposed to him." Sarah stated causing the girls to gasp again.

"Yup, its true." Arata said which caused Motoko to nearly jump out of her skin, he had been right behind her.

"w-w-what? h-h-h-how did you get behind me?" She asked as she picked herself up drawing her sword. only to find him gone.

"You know girl's I'd behave, since he now own's the place, he can evict you. And nothing Hinata-san says will change that." Haruka said stepping up next to Sarah.

"W-what do you mean?" Naru asked.

"He bought the place, the entire thing, from the Inn to the old Annex, the entire property. which makes him not only the manager, but the landlord as well." Haruka explained, and the two girls backed down.

"H-how is this possible? Where'd he even get the money from?" Naru asked. 'He's just a retard! there's no way he could do something like this!'

"He built the fund from 0 to... well I can't give you the exact amount since it's his money, let's just say he has more money that he will ever use." Seta said taking his spot next to Haruka.

"He's rich!?" All the girls said in unison.

"Yes, Arata Hun, What do you want to do? Will you Evict them all or let them stay?" Sarah asked leaning back as He appeared behind her holding her by the waist.

"I'll let them stay, but if they start braking the place like they use to, then they will be evicted." Arata stated his attention turned to the two girls who did most of the damage. "And Su... No more explosives in the house. You can use the basement for that." he said turning his attention to the Molmol princess.

"Alright. Hey hey, Sarah, What's it like to date Keitaro?" Su asked drawing the attention of every girl there.

"W-well... he vary kind, he has saved my life countless times, and has never been forceful with the relationship, honestly, I had to literally force him to move to the next stage of our relationship." Sarah said as she giggled.

"The next stage?" She asked innocently.

"y-yea... ummm... you know..." Sarah leaned over and whispered into Su's ear.

"You guys had sex?!" She shouted causing Shinobu to faint, Motoko to blush, Naru to get pissed, while Haruka and Seta shook their head's in disbelief.

"Y-yea... I had to practically drag him to the bed. honestly, we were engaged for 4 years, I was 17 at the time, He did his best keeping a girl who was going through hormones in check, that is until I snapped, dragged him to a hotel and tore off his cloths. But even then he was still a gentleman and treated me with respect. I'll never forget it." Sarah explained with a dreamy look, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Sooooo... Sarah wears the pants in the relationship?" Motoko asked, having heard the saying a while back.

"No no no no. that was the only time I had to drag him to the bed. After that I would drop hints when I wanted to... yea." Sarah stated as she blushed.

"I just don't see what you see in him Sarah." Naru said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh that's an easy question to answer. You see, He's funny, nice, takes care of everyone, and really really really, handsome." Sarah stated and laughed when he blushed. "Like last year, when we were traveling through Kyoto, he rushed into a burning building to save some orphans. Then found them a good family who still, even today, loves them greatly." Sarah explain and leaned up pecking the man on the lips.

'He did all of that? Maybe I was wrong about Urashima... errr... Yoshida, gonna take a while to get use to that.' Motoko thought.

'T-there's no way... he's was a spineless idiot 5 years ago! did he change.. for her?' Naru thought dejectedly.

"Well suga, I for one am really impressed." Kitsune replied walking over to him and giving him a hug, only to be stopped by Sarah.

"No one's touching him but me." Sarah stated, venom lacing her words. Kitsune stepped away.

At that moment Kanako came walking up the stairs. "Grandma! Is Yoshida-san here yet?!" she yelled walking over to her grandmother, then turned to see him. "Oh I'm sorry, My name is Kanako Urashima, and welcome back Haruka." Kanako said.

"uhhh... Kanako." Motoko said earning a glare from the girl causing her to flinch "M-mr. Yoshida, is, or i mean was, Keitaro." She stated. The girl looked at her in mock disbelief.

"Hahaha funny.. like I'd believe my Onii-chan could look this hot." Kanako said pointing to him. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kanako, She's right, I am your brother. thanks for the compliment though." He said giving her a goofy grin.

"O-onii-chan? Onii-chan!" She tackled hugged him crying. "Where have you been?! I've been so worried! Mom and dad haven't stopped fighting since you left, and now they are talking about getting a divorce." Kanako said tears streaming down her face.

"I guess I should go talk to them later. Do you remember Sarah, Kanako? The young blonde girl?" He asked, and received a nod to say she dose.

"Well this is her, She's my fiance." He stated.

"B-but she was almost as bad as those 3 while you were here!" Kanako yelled causing the girl to flinch.

"Yes I know, but her's wasn't because she hated me. It was because she liked me." Arata explained, only to receive a look of confusion. "You see, Sarah was a little kid, and you know how kids are when they have a crush on someone. They pick on them. Sarah was just an extreme case." Arata explain, causing Sarah's face to go completely red in embaressment.

"I wish I could take back what I did to him. But in my own special way I was showing that I liked him." Sarah explain sitting next to her fiance and Kanako.

"I understand. I'm glad your back Onii-chan. Are you the one who bought the Hinata Inn?" Kanako asked she the 3 stood up.

"Yup, I'm going to turn it into a top of the line dormitory." Arata said facing the place. "Girl's Do you have a place to stay for the next 3 weeks?" Arata asked, only for them to all say no. "Well geez, Hmm... what do you think we should do hun?" He turned to asked his Fiance's advise, which shocked every girl there, including Kanako.

'H-he's asked for his fiance's advice?! I really was wrong about him.' Motoko said and walked up to him. "Yoshida-san, I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past, I was completely wrong about you." She stated bowing her head.

"that's Okay Motoko. So Hun what do you think?" He said then turned to his Fiance again.

"I think we should set them up in a hotel for the next few weeks, the cost would only be pocket change to the both of us." Sarah said giving her opinion.

"Hmm... good idea. girls pack your things up, you'll be staying at a hotel for a few weeks." Arata said giving the girls a smile.

"okay!" All the girls said before heading into the building to pack up, except Naru.

"Whats wrong Narusegawa?" Arata asked.

"What are you planning? You disappear for 5 years then come back and buy the Inn. there has to be something." Naru stated point her finger at him.

"Your right I am planning something, but if it was to ruin the life of the girls here don't you think I would of kicked them out rather than send them to a hotel paid for by us?" Arata said causing Naru to sweat drop.

'He has a point. he could easily Evict us, and if he wanted to he could even have us arrested for the all the abuse we put him through, from what Motoko said.' Naru thought.

"What I'm after is a safe place for my and my Fiance, I'm also going to have a house built next to the Inn for me and her." Arata explained.

'Just to protect her... I guess I was stupid for pushing him away like I did. but I can't change the past. Besides I'm already dating someone.' Naru thought. "Congratulations on your Marriage, I'm also seeing someone now." Naru said.

"Thanks, and who? Do I know him?" Arata asked.

"It's not a him..." Naru said blushing.

"oh... OHHHH. Well to each his own. I hope you have a happy life, you should probably go pack up. Though the construction wont start until next week, since we are going to have our wedding here." He said then turned to leave. "Tell the girls they are invited." Was his last words before descending the stairs with his fiance, Haruka and Seta stayed behind to monitor the Inn.

the rest of the week went by quickly, from planning the reception, to decorating the hall. it was now Sunday, a holy day. They had asked a Priest to wed them that day, but refused at first since he also had to fulfill his job as a priest that day, but gave in when they both showed up bowing. He had left one of his student's in charge of the temple while he was gone, it would only take a few hours.

We join Sarah who was in the middle of getting the finishing touched done, Motoko was making sure the dress was fine while Shinobu did her hair. "Thank you girls... for doing this."

"Its no problem, Me and Naru are long over our little crushed on Arata-san." Motoko said.

"that's right, Who is it you girls are dating? I don't see any new faces here. And Arata won't tell me." Sarah questioned looking at the girl who was now blushing.

"W-well..." Motoko started.

Sighing Shinobu knew she wasn't going to say so she decided to help her long time friend. "Naru and Motoko have been dating each other for 2 years now. Me on the other hand, Well After Sempai left, It broke my heart, Su stopped acting like a child around me and cheered me up, I slowly realized my feelings for her and, confessed to her the day I graduated Middle school, we've been dating ever since." Shinobu explained as she put the finishing touched on Sarah's hair.

"That's so sweet. And for you to be able to control that hyper girl, I give you your props." Sarah said bowing to Shinobu causing her to laugh.

"Its okay, Su just loves to have fun, she knew she couldn't stay a child forever, so once she accepted that, she began taking things seriously, more so when we got togeather, she wanted to provide a good life for me. She was the youngest person to enter Tokyo U, She will be graduating next spring." Shinobu continued as she put her things away.

"I see, congratulations." Sarah said turning around.

"You look beautiful Sarah." Motoko and Shinobu said in Unison.

"Also it seem's Su's family wants to meet me, once summer brake hits she's flying us to Molmol. I'm pretty nervous." Shinobu stated

"Don't be. Look at me, I'm about to get married, yet I'm extreamly calm." The blonde girl said as she walk over to a mirror to look at herself.

"Well one of you has to be." Seta said as he came in.

"hehe, Is he that nervous?" Sarah asked as she waved by to Shinobu and Motoko.

"Oh yea, more nervous than I was the day Me and Haruka got married." Seta explained.

"Wow, think he'd grow cold feet?" Sarah asked a bit worried.

"No, He's not nervous about being the wedding, he's nervous because he can't wait to see how beautiful you look." Seta explained causing the girl to blush. "Hehe He's the only one who has ever been able to make you blush. You must really love him." Seta said as he hold his hand out.

"Yea... I love him more than anything. The ceremony will be starting soon, lets go." Sarah said as she took his hand.

In the chaple Arata is shaking with how nervous he is until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down... Everything will go perfectly." Kanako said and lowered her hand just as the Music started, and the doors opened for the bride as she made her way down the isle led my Seta, and handed Sarah's hand over to Arata.

"Please take care of my little girl." Seta asked bowing slightly.

"I will." Arata said bowing in return, then faced the front as Seta took his place next to the best Man, Shirai, and Haitani as ring barrier.

And so the reception processed till the End. "Do you Yoshida Arata take Mcdougal Sarah are your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and charrish for long as you both shall live?

"I do." He said as he looked at her.

"And do you Mcdougal Sarah take Yoshida Arata as you Lawfully wedded husband, to hold and charrish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said also looking her him.

"Then by the power vested to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the priest said as he closed his book.

The two leaned into each other and shared a loving kiss that only last a few seconds. and as they exited the building they were greeted by all their friends.

"Congratulations!" they all screamed.

"thank you guys." Arata said bowing.

"thank you everyone!" Sarah exclaimed as she hugged her husband.

They both got in Arata's car and drove off they changed into regular cloths and stayed the night at a hotel. Sarah wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but it was the best night of her life.

4 YEARS LATER.

"Misono! get back here! We need to get ready! They'll be here soon!" Sarah yelled as she chased her 3 year old daughter around the house. A few day's after the wedding, she was complaining about being slightly warm and having a minor head ache. Not wanting to take any chances, they took her to the hospital to have her looked at, only for them to find out Sarah was 3 months pregnant.

The month after that was spent having the Hinata made bigger and a house built next to it. All the tenets that stayed there living in a Hotel payed for by Arata and his wife. once the construction was complete they had them rechecked to make sure nothing would happen to the build, the inspector said the building was perfect, and they moved in the week following. The girls loved the new rooms, having to get a choice between beds or futon also brought more girls to live there.

The rent was lowered by 40% so that even student's who were having a rough time could live there. Kanako was made the Dorm manager, where a 17 year old girl named Suzune Mitoko who lived there started hitting on her, she ignored the advance's for 3 months before finally saying okay to try it out, they have been dating ever since. Motoko and Naru moved out and into a place of their own, they adopted a little boy named Zane who reminded them of themselves (ironic huh?) Shinobu and Su stayed at the Hinata Inn, once Summer hit Shinobu and Su flew out to Molmol, Shinobu was greatly welcomed by the family, She was crowned princess of Molmol and Su's life partner, the kingdom adores how kind their new princess is, and accepts the relationship. Haruka and Seta also had a kid, A little girl and named her Nyamo.

They are now meeting back up at Sarah's and Arata's house for Sarah's and Arata's fourth anaversary. She had wanted to spend it alone with her husband, but was happy that her friends wanted to celebrate with them. Haruka said she'd watch Misono for them so they can spend some alone time that night.

DING DONG

"Great their here!" Sarah said and walked to the door opening it only to find her husband with some roses. "Oh Hun their beautiful!" Sarah said and kissed her husband on the lips.

"I'm glad you like them. Misono!" He yelled out.

"Don't bother she's run-" Before she could finish her daughter ran up to him.

"Daddy! Welcome home!" Misono shouted hugging her dad.

"Thanks sweet heart, were you giving your mommy a hard time again?" Arata asked her.

"Only because she was trying to get me to wear those girly cloths again, pink is such an ugly color." Misono said causing him to laugh.

"But your a girl! you should wear girls cloths!" Sarah said pouting.

"Oh really? And who was it that was running around the Hinata in a pair of overall's and hoody as a kid?" Arata asked, causing her to blush at the memory.

"I was young okay!" She shouted pouting.

"Misono, could you please wear those cloths for Mommy today? It is a special day for her." Arata asked.

"Okay, but only because it's a special day for Mommy." Misono said and ran to her room to get dressed.

"Why dose she only listen to you?" Sarah asked as she sat on the couch.

"Hmm, She reminds me of you when you first came to the Hinata. You'd miss your father a lot every time he left you there. Maybe she's the same? I don't go out on dig's anymore but I do spend a lot of time at Tokyo U giving lessons." Arata explained and he held his wife close.

"Well, I miss you too but you don't see me running around in my underwear." Sarah said as she snuggled against her husband.

"Even though I'd love to see that, I don't think it'd be a good idea." Arata said receiving a glare from his wife. "After all wi-" Bam! the door flying open cut him off.

"We're here!" Naru screamed as he son ran past her and into the living room.

"We never know when they will show up, and they never knock." Arata said as he closed his eyes.

"Ah its Naru-sensei!" Misono yelled as she ran down the stairs and gave her a hug.

"Hey Misono, how ya been?" Naru asked.

"I'm Super!" She yelled.

"Naru calm down, we don't need the kids to go bouncing off the walls." Motoko said as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"Alright." Naru said slumping.

"Ah! No fair mommy!" Misono said and ran over to her parents and climbed in her dad's lap. "You have to share daddy!" She yelled causing Naru and Motoko to laugh.

"Wha- What do you mean share!? Daddy is Mommy's." Sarah claimed and hugged her husband.

"Girls behave or I'll put you in time out." Arata said.

both girls pouted but still clung to him, making Naru and Motoko laugh even more.

"By the way Arata, Where's Seta and Haruka? I thought they said they be over here early." Motoko said as she set her bag down and walked over to the 3.

"They are running behind because they over slept. Have you heard from Kanako?" He asked the two.

"Ah Kanako and Suzune are running a bit behind, something about being sore?" Naru said smirking.

"I swear those two can't get enough of each other." Arata said sighing as the door opened and they walked in closing the door behind them, "Well hello Kanako, Suzune, I'm sure your... Night, was satisfying enough?" Arata said electing a blush from both girls.

"Mommy What dose daddy mean by that?" Misono asked, causing the adults in the room to go quiet. "Mommy? Daddy?" She said again tilting her head.

"Uhhh..." Sarah said trying to come up with an answer.

"You see Misono, What I'm talking about is food. something only those 2 can enjoy, and since it makes them late every time, I can only guess that its.. quite tasty." Arata said making Kanako and Suzune's faces practicly glow red.

"I wanna try it too!" Misono said.

"Not till your older Hun." Arata said.

"Awwwww! then can I have some cake before Su-chan arrives?" Misono asked.

"Sure honey lets go get you some." Sarah said and picked her her daughter carrying her to the kitchen.

Arata started laughing the moment she entered the kitchen. "Your faces are priceless girls." He said earning a glare from his sister.

"Onii-chan! Was that really unnecessary?" Kanako said as she sat next to her brother.

"Of course! What kind of brother would I be if I didn't tease my cute sister every once in a while?" Arata said matter-of-factly.

"A nice brother?" Suzune said as she took the seat on the Other side of him, causing him to raise his eye brown at he girls.

"What are you two planing?" He said giving them both a look that says try anything and I'll punish you.

"We aren't planning anything Onii-chan." Kanako said with a smile on her face.

"Ya what makes you think we would do anything Onii-san?" Suzune said.

"Well for one, Suzune, you only call me that when you want something, And Kanako only gives me a smile like that when she has something planned. So I'm guessing this is a plan to get something from me." He said causing the girls to look shocked. "So what do you want?" He asked them.

"I was wondering if We could borrow your car?" Kanako asked as she gave him the pouty face.

Arata ignored it. "What do you need it for?" He asked her.

"We wanted to go on a road trip togeather." Suzune said also giving him the pouty face.

"Do i really have a choice? Last time I said no, you took my keys anyway and didn't come back for 2 weeks." Arata said.

"Why are you so against it Onii-chan?" Kanako asked giving her brother a hug. Naru and Motoko had left to start preparing dinner for everyone.

"What if something bad happened to you girls? Your my sister Kanako, and Suzune is just as important to me as you are. I just prefer to keep you girls out of harms way." Arata said, Causing Suzune to blush.

"Thanks for accepting us Onii-chan, and Alright we wont go since we don't wanna worry you to death. god know's you worry plenty about Misono and Sarah staying home by their selves, we don't need to add to it." Kanako stated as both girls gave him a hug.

DING DONG.

"I'll get it. Go see if Sarah needs help girls." Arata said as he got up.

"Alright, we'll talk later Onii-san." Suzune said as they headed for the kitchen.

Arata opened the door to find Su and Shinobu. "Hey girls welcome back. How's the family?" He asked moving out of the way to let them in.

"They are great, we had a few laws to go over before we left Molmol. The people have never been happier." Su said.

"I'm sure that has something to do with 2 incredibly cute girls leading them." Arata said causing both girls to blush.

"Ahem." Came a voice from behind him and he froze, then slowly turned around to see his wife.

"I was just giving them a complement Hun. No offense girls, but Sarah is defiantly the sexiest girl here." Arata said.

"Good boy." Sarah said then walked up and kissed him on the lips then turned to Shinobu and Su. "Hello girls, welcome back. Motoko and Naru are in the kitchen, along with Kanako and Suzune. Strange how out of all the girls from our Hinata Sou group I'm the only one who ended up with a husband." Sarah said.

"Well Sarah, the reason for that is because everyone thinks Onii-chan is the best, and would rather be with the girls than move on to another guy." Suzune said as she walked up behind them.

"Really?" Sarah asked them, and when she received no answer she laughed. "Wow Hun your certainly popular." Sarah said then leaned up and kissed him passionately. "But your mine." Sarah said giving him a sly smile.

"H-Hun not here, everyone is watching." Arata said. Kanako looked around to see Naru, Motoko, Kanako, Suzune, Shinobu, and Su watching her with slight envy.

"God, I bet if I offered to share you with all the girl's here they'd jump at the chance." Sarah said, and laughed when the girls blushed and looked down. "Sorry girls. You had your chance to be with him. I had the biggest disadvantage since I didn't know him as long as you, and I was way younger." Sarah said. "By the way, Where is Mutsumi and Kitsune?" Asked Sarah as she looked around.

"Ah... those two went on a world tour to taste all the beer in the world." Naru said rubbing her forehead as the rest sweat dropped.

DING DONG

"That must be Dad and Haruka with Nyamo." Sarah said as she made her way over to the door and Opened it to find a drunk Haruka being carried by Seta Nyamo ran past her and headed to the play room where the kids are. "She's already drunk?" Sarah asked.

"haha yea, We decided to drink a bit ago before coming over, we got in a heated discussion about where to dig next and before I knew it she was drunk." Seta said as she led her inside.

"I'm not drunk! Everything's just spinning. Hey Sarah when did you get a twin?" Haruka asked causing her to sweat drop.

"Lay her on the couch. By the time you leave she should be sober." Arata said.

"Alright." Seta said then laid her on the couch, only to pass out next to it.

"Hard to believe their parents, No offense Sarah." Arata said holding his hand up as an apology.

"Its okay, I understand, they aren't the perfect parent's but when Nyamo grow's up she'll think she's the luckiest girl in the world to have parents like them. I felt the same way when they gave me permission to date and marry you." Sarah said snuggling close to her husband.

"Guys food's done!" Shinobu called from the kitchen.

the rest of the night was spent catching up with their friends over dinner. And as the night came to a close, everyone left, Seta and Haruka took Misono home with them for the night. So of course they spent the rest of the night in their bedroom enjoying their alone time.

"Hey Kei-kun?" Sarah said.

"Ya Hun? You haven't called me that in a long time." Arata said facing his wife.

"Mhm... I just wanted to tell you. I love you. Being with you and our daughter has been the happiest part of my life." Sarah said as she snuggled closer to the man she loved.

"I love you to Sarah, Every time I was down you picked up, and when I was about to fall you saved me. You mean the world to me, Misono also means everything to me, and I'd give anything to protect you two." Arata said and he held her tight, and both fell asleep in each others arms.

THAT'S THE END!


End file.
